


Overheated

by SkyWrites



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Hot Springs, Light Voyeurism, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Romance, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Their newfound relationship burning bright, Rita and Estelle reunite with their friend, Judith, at the Yumanju Hot Springs. Eager to show their love for each other, Rita and Estelle might end up showing off a little too much.Judith certainly doesn't mind.(Made for Tales of Femslash Week 2019! Day 4: Palmier - Reunion.)





	Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412082 Where Rita and Estelle admit their feelings for each other. Not necessary otherwise. Unless you want some more porn.
> 
> Main ship will focus on Rita/Estelle, with a side dish of Rita/Estelle/Judith, and a small bit of Rita/Judith for dessert. 
> 
> Titled again by a lovely nonny. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rita kept close to Estelle, the excitement of their newfound relationship still burning bright in her chest. Estelle responded in kind with a smile, enjoying Rita’s new clingy nature. Rita’s arm interlocked around Estelle’s; fingers intertwined tightly. It had taken them so long to finally realize their feelings, so Rita felt it was only natural to make up on lost time by being as close as possible. Estelle wasn’t going to complain about that strange logic. She always knew Rita had a very loving heart, just had trouble expressing herself. It was so nice to finally see it.

Hot water shifted at the tiniest movements between them. After Estelle had completed her duties in the castle, the three girls decided to have a little reunion at the Yumanju Hot springs. Luckily, they had free admittance for life! Weird how things like that seemed to work out for them. They even got to keep the women’s hot springs to themselves!

Judith would be joining soon, all too excited to take another dip. The three of them had been living together ever since their journey came to an end, traveling the world, going on adventures, and finding Blastia! Estelle had never been happier. It was a dream come true after so many years stuck inside stuffy castle walls.

“Think she’ll show up?” Rita asked, annoyance tinting her voice.

“She probably will,” Estelle said before adding slyly, “Why? Did you not want her to?”

Rita’s grip around Estelle’s arm tightened, her face reddening even more. “What? No! I mean, I don’t care! Er, I don’t mind!”

Estelle couldn’t help but giggle. Getting a reaction like this out of Rita was so easy now. She loved the way Rita’s face contorted into a mixture of shyness and stubbornness, all while unconsciously holding Estelle closer. Teasing her was mean, wasn’t it? She’d make it up to her.

Lips found the mage’s forehead, silencing her grumbles. Rita loved Judith; Rita loved everyone in the group! She just couldn’t find the words to say it. Estelle understood.

“Ah, geez, what was that for?” Rita whined, nuzzling into Estelle’s bare shoulders. They wore towels around themselves to keep decent for Judith. Truth be told, Estelle wanted to be rid of the things, but she knew Rita wouldn’t feel comfortable with that.

“You were being cute,” Estelle murmured, rubbing a wet hand through Rita’s messy hair.

“How was any of that cute!?” Rita argued. “Also, quit messing up my hair!”

“I can’t help it! It’s so pretty, and it’s already messed up anyway,” she giggled. Rita’s hair was so soft. She loved touching Rita everywhere, loved the way she always reacted so strongly to every little thing. Sort of like a cat?

“Y-yeah, because you keep messing it up, weirdo!” Rita said in a huff, scooting herself closer into Estelle, the water burbling at the movement. They were already touching, but it seemed Rita needed to be even closer, her legs bumping against Estelle’s under the steamy spa. Estelle had the strongest urge to kiss her again, and to just keep kissing her…

“Oh, I’m sorry,” a lazy voice glided in. “Am I interrupting anything between you two?”

“Judith!” Estelle said cheerily. “Hello! It’s been a long time.”

Rita frowned. “I don’t think it’s even been a week. Is it really worth a-a-aaa???” Her complaining turned into a small yet steady scream as their eyes gazed upon Judith. “W-why aren’t you wearing a towel?! _Again!?_”

Judith looked down at her glistening naked body, as if unsure if she were wearing clothes or not. Big boobs, perfect curves, tight muscles, check. All still there. “… Why would I wear a towel?”

Luckily for Estelle, Rita was way too worked up over this, practically splashing spa water all over the bath. She didn’t notice the way Estelle’s breathing hitched at the sight of Judith’s amazing body. Oh, that wasn’t good of Estelle to do…

“B-because it’s the polite thing to do! Don’t you have any decency?!”

Not a moment of hesitation. “Nope,” Judith said with a smile. “Besides, I did this last time. Are you really that surprised?”

“I-I mean!...” Rita’s brows furrowed and her jaw clenched.

Judith raised an eyebrow, an impish smirk curling at her lips. “I suppose I can go get a towel if you really want.”

“No, that’s okay!” Estelle blurted out. Oh, darn it. “We don’t mind!”

Rita wore an exaggerated horrified expression before frowning. “Hey, speak for yourself!” However, there was a little twinkle in her eye. She was trying to keep herself from looking at Judith.

“Well, I don’t want to be rude to Rita,” Judith said genuinely. Or… was that genuine? It was probably genuine. Judith had such a strange way with words.

“Huh?” Rita gasped. “No, no, I don’t care! Go ahead and stay naked! Why would that be a problem to me?”

“Ah, that’s what I figured.” Judith was already stepping into the spa before Rita had even finished her sentence. She knew what the answer would be anyway. “Oh my, it’s pretty hot isn’t it? It’s been much too long since I took a nice steamy bath like this,” she sighed. She dropped her body down under the water, letting out a noise that could only be described as, um. Hot.

The two girls blinked. Rita clung even harder to Estelle, pressing her warm skin against Estelle’s.

Judith ignored their stares. Or she drank them in with glee. Which one was it? Estelle’s mind was getting as hazy as the air around the spa. Judith popped back out of the water with grace, lounging back against the bath’s edge with both arms out. Her breasts shone under the faint light of the lamps, steam rising off them just above the water.

“So, what happened while you were away?” Judith asked casually, sitting across the couple. “The two of you seem even closer than usual.” Again, there was always that sly smile. Like she knew the answer. Like she was going to get the answer she wanted to hear.

“Oh, well, nothing, special,” Rita started, her eyes unable to look away from Judith. “We were just-”

“Rita said she loved me!” Estelle blurted out again happily, unable to contain herself. “And I said I loved her back! We’re together!”

“Estelle!”

Judith’s eyes betrayed nothing other than her usual curious gaze. “Oh, is that so?” She didn’t sound the least bit surprised, but she was pleased, nonetheless. “Rita confessed first? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“I-I, I mean, why not!? And,” Rita grumbled. “Estelle was a little more forward about it anyways…”

“Ah, now _that _I can picture,” Judith said, eyes piercing into Estelle’s deviously. “Still, I’m so happy for you two. I was starting to worry.”

“Worry about what?” Rita asked, somehow not knowing she was falling right into Judith’s trap.

“That you two would never confess,” she laughed, her wet body rippling with the spa water so pleasantly. “I always knew you were perfect for each other.”

“W-what!? No you didn’t!” Rita argued, holding Estelle’s hand tight under the water.

Judith shrugged and said nothing else on the matter, infuriating Rita’s argumentative side. She tilted her head over lazily. A bowl of delicious complimentary sweets had been placed near the bath. Judith had taken them from the dressing room and placed them by the hot spring’s edge.

“Oh, goodness, that’s right. I brought cookies. Or is it pastries? I can’t tell the difference.” She shrugged and crammed a palmier into her mouth ungracefully, crumbs falling onto her boobs. “Yummy.”

As per usual, Rita let herself get distracted by this tactic. Estelle smiled as the mage clung so tightly to her. Ah, it was so so nice, so warm… She let a hand dip down underneath the surface. Everyone would be too busy to notice.

“Are you really eating those?” Rita asked in disbelief, disgusted as a few harmless crumbs floated in the pristine water.

“Why wouldn’t I? They’re for us, aren’t they?”

“They were meant for us in the dressing room! Not the hot springs!! You’re going to mess up the bath!” Rita licked her lips ever so subtly. “Plus, you’re gonna get them all soggy.”

Judith winked, casually splashing the crummy water out of the bath behind her. She smirked.

“I! Just! Agh!” Rita always found it so difficult to complain with Judith around. “Someone’s gonna have to clean that up, you know!”

“I know. I’ll do it,” Judith said easily, popping another palmier into her mouth. “I’m trained for it, aren’t I?” She was referring to their brief time as employees at Yumanju’s resort.

“You-you just, you have all the answers, don’t you?” Rita grumbled.

“Not at all,” Judith said happily, munching away and splashing out whatever mess she made. It was such a strange sight considering she was such a beautiful woman.

“I’d like some cookies as well, Rita,” Estelle finally said, making sure her hands were out in the open.

“Huh? R-really?” Rita looked betrayed but also hungry. “I mean! It’s fine if you want them.”

“Would you like some too?” Estelle asked, knowing Rita would be too shy to do that herself.

Rita’s grip tightened around Estelle’s arm reflexively. Only for a moment. She always had some kind of inner argument going on, didn’t she? Estelle was all too happy to help end that for Rita.

“Yeah,” Rita admitted finally, looking relieved.

Judith patted the water next to her, bits of crystalline drops dripping down her breasts as she did so. Estelle heard Rita gulp, but helped her scooch over to the other side of the bath, pretending she didn’t notice that Rita was holding on so tightly.

“Come come, sit down, I won’t bite,” Judith said in a tone that sounded more like, ‘I actually may or may not bite, who knows! Hee hee.’

Rita’s face stained with red. She looked to Estelle quickly for confirmation. Estelle nodded. Why was this so exciting? Estelle’s heart was pounding in her chest. Her breathing came out in shallow huffs. Rita sat across from Judith’s naked form, giving the woman plenty of space. Estelle, maybe unhelpfully, sat too close to Rita, pushing her slightly closer to Judith. Why was Estelle doing that? She couldn’t help it.

Cookies. Focus on the cookies. That must have been what Rita was thinking as she shakily reached for one, dripping way more water all over them than Judith ever did. Of course, Judith’s hand gently brushed against Rita’s as she nabbed one too.

“Ah, sorry,” she said, genuinely? Or… no? Either way, Rita recoiled like she had just touched one of Judith’s antennae. Estelle felt that strange pounding in her heart. It was so much. She pressed her chest into Rita, hoping to quell those feelings.

“H-here.” Rita offered Estelle a palmier, trying to keep her hand steady.

Estelle happily chomped half of it right out of Rita’s hand before saying, “The other half is yours!”

“Right…” Rita said slowly, choosing to stare at a half-eaten soggy pastry rather than the two wet women between her.

Why did Estelle want to kiss Rita so much right now? Estelle’s eyes locked onto Judith’s for a moment. There was that impish smile, that mysterious gaze that said she knew everything and knew nothing at the same time.

“You like?” Judith asked. Again, it felt like there was more to that question. Like she was asking so much more. It sent ripples of energy through Estelle, and she could even feel Rita’s muscles tighten as well.

“This? I mean,” Rita shrugged, trying to play it cool. “It’s okay, I guess. I told you, you’d get them all soggy, though.”

What was this feeling? Like something drifting through the steamy night, something forbidden, something beautiful, something filled with sparks… It radiated from Judith. Rita saw it, didn’t she? Rita felt it, too. Estelle sighed into Rita’s neck, hands sliding down Rita’s sides slowly, hugging her tight. Rita shivered in response.

Did Judith notice? Did she care? Estelle’s mind flitted away into pleasant daydreams, dreams she had always thought of with their time together, dreams she was always too afraid to give shape to. It was selfish of her to dream these dreams, she knew, but she spent so much of her life sheltered, so much of her life giving. She wanted to take. She wanted to give to Rita, too, but Estelle would by lying to herself if it weren’t for selfish reasons.

“Estelle,” Rita whispered, unsure. She offered another palmier, eyeing it hungrily.

Another bite of sweetness, another lick of chocolate at her lips. They were so soft, yet the patterned texture gave such an interesting feel in her mouth. Rita ate her half nervously, chocolatey bits melting at her upper lip.

Estelle couldn’t help herself. She kissed Rita, licking the chocolate up, sparks bursting in her chest. Like usual, Rita melted into her, despite a few protests. Rita wasn’t sure what to do, was she? Estelle felt Rita’s soft hands slowly wrap around her shoulders. She was trying to find the right thing to do. It was so cute. So sweet. The sparks in her chest urged her to kiss more.

Suddenly, hot water sprinkled over the couple, Judith’s arm splashing water away. Her eyes reflected nothing; her body sparkled under the stars.

“I-I’m sorry,” Estelle apologized, sitting back down besides Rita who had become unable to speak. “Rita had some chocolate on her lip and…”

“Hm?” Judith tilted her head. “I was just getting rid of the crumbs around you two. I know Rita doesn’t like them. In fact, stay still.” Her hand reached out of the water; crystal drops at her fingertips. She gently wiped away the crumbs at Rita’s chest, just above the towel. “Ah, there you go.”

Rita didn’t respond. It didn’t look like she could.

How strange, Estelle thought to herself. I’m not jealous at all. I’m not worried at all. In fact, it still feels so exciting? If it were anyone else… How would I feel? Maybe not as happy…

“You doing all right, Rita?” Judith asked. This time it felt more genuine than usual.

“I’m fine!” Rita blurted out suddenly, like she’d been holding her breath. “I’m good on cookies, though!” She splashed away across the bath, back to their original position, pulling Estelle along with her. Estelle took another guilty glance at Judith, noting the raised eyebrow.

Estelle’s hands were trembling. She wasn’t scared, though. She kept them occupied by wrapping her arms around Rita, placing her face into Rita’s messy damp hair. It was so soft and smelled like wet books, but she liked that.

“You two are awfully cute,” Judith said with a yawn. She pushed herself out of the water, sitting at the edge of the bath, feet still inside, but the rest of her body bare and dripping. “Can’t help but feel a little jealous, you know?”

Rita’s heart was pounding so much, Estelle could feel it. Judith’s smile said it all.

“Really? You’re jealous?” Estelle asked, genuinely shocked. She never expected Judith to be the jealous type. Something bubbled in her chest, something hot and electric. “Of who?” Her voice barely came out.

Judith sat with her legs crossed, a wild grin splaying across her lips. Estelle had seen it before, but usually only in battle. “Both of you, of course. Traveling so many years with the two of you has left me feeling quite fond of you ladies.”

Something stirred inside Estelle. That wild grin, it burned a flame inside her, it fueled a desire to be wild as well. Estelle let her hands drift down Rita’s sides, down to the hem of her towel. “Really…” Estelle meant for that to come out as a question.

Rita flinched at her touch, but she didn’t fight it either. That spark, that flame, it was in Rita too, wasn’t it? Rita always had a wild side. But she was afraid of showing it tonight. Why? Maybe Estelle could find the answer to that question. Rita let out a steamy sigh, crowding herself closer to Estelle, eyes closed.

Judith winked like the stars in the sky. She rested her head on her hand, that grin of hers uncontrollable, untamable. Even she couldn’t help herself. There was no questioning it now.

“The stars are lovely tonight, aren’t they? I think I’ll look at them.”

Estelle’s breathing hitched. That fire in her chest burned hotter, sparking all the way down to her toes. Why… did that make her feel like that? Her fingers hungrily delved under Rita’s towel, taking her soft wet body in silent gasps. Judith kept her gaze skyward.

“E-Estelle…” Rita said in the tiniest whispers. “What are you…”

Judith’s pointy ears appeared to twitch. But it was just the wind. Just a trick in the haze of the spa.

“Is it okay?” Estelle asked just as quietly, barely able to hear her own voice. Even though she hadn’t gotten an answer, her fingers still grabbed Rita, still groped at her chest, loosening the towels constricting grip.

“Judith’s…” Rita gasped, not pushing Estelle’s hands away. “…right there.” In fact, Rita’s hands even started clutching Estelle’s towel as well, brushing up against Estelle’s body nervously.

The heat in her chest spread uncontrollably, like a wildfire. A desire boiled in her heart, words she so desperately wanted to say, words that would send thrills of excitement down her spine. It sparked at her lips, a hot flame needing to be unleashed.

“She’s not looking.”

…

…

…

A light breeze blew through Judith’s hair. A hint of a smile shimmered on her lips, but it was unclear if it was simply the starlight or the steam.

The flame devoured Rita.

Her hands desperately dug through Estelle’s towel, grabbing her breasts in a fierce hold. Her fingers flicked over Estelle’s nipples, barely able to control herself, breaths dripping out like sweat.

Estelle shuddered, hiding her moan. “Not too hard,” she whispered gently, understanding the difficulties of controlling herself as well.

“Sorry.” Rita’s grip loosened; her fingers slowed into a more relaxing rhythm. Her lips trailed against Estelle’s neck, sending waves of heat through her legs.

Fingers responded in kind, demanding more of Rita’s body, needing to feel the fires of her pleasure. Their towels could hardly contain the girls’ needs, but Rita still clung slightly to hers. Estelle, however, did not mind the loss of that stringy fabric. The warm water and Rita’s hands were all she needed.

“The moon is out,” Judith said flatly, her head still pointed towards the night. “How lovely.”

“Y-yeah,” Estelle sighed. Somehow Judith’s voice alone sent another shockwave through her. Rita must have felt it as well. The mage gently pulled Estelle’s chest above water, her lips enveloping Estelle’s nipples out in the cool air.

“I think I could stare at the stars all night,” Judith added. But her voice was different. That playful tone wasn’t there. Almost like it was too hard to keep up the charade.

Rita’s fingers delved between Estelle’s thighs. The cool tingling at her chest mixed with the warm waves below left her practically speechless. Practically.

“Yeah…”

What in the world was happening? What were she and Rita doing? And with Judith so close? Rita and Estelle had had sex before. Plenty of times since their confessions. It was always so passionate, so electrifying, but this? Was this… more? How could it be possible? Estelle was a princess! Should she really be doing something so risqué?

No. No she shouldn’t.

She allowed herself to gasp, a little noise of desire, of want. Judith’s ear twitched. She sighed.

“Is it a little too hot for two?” Judith asked, but never looked.

“Yeah,” Estelle repeated louder, knowing she shouldn’t. Rita’s fingers worked faster. Her lips sucked at Estelle’s breasts, tongue flicking over her nipples with need.

“Goodness,” Judith said, a hand between her breasts. Her voice was light and airy. “I suppose it is a little hotter than usual isn’t it?”

How… how could Estelle stop herself? She didn’t want to stop, though. Rita didn’t want to, either.

“Yeah,” Estelle said, her voice dripping with pleasure.

Judith didn’t say anything. She tilted her head back. Was she biting her lip? But Estelle’s mind was in a haze. Before she knew it, Judith was back looking at the stars, like nothing happened.

“You’re very agreeable tonight, Estelle.”

“Ummmm,” Estelle moaned. “Yeah.” Rita’s fingers tripped against a spot between her legs. “Yeah… like that…”

“What a strange thing to say,” Judith replied. “You must really love the stars, hm?”

It was too much. The pressure between her legs. The fire in her chest. The sparks at her back. The torrent of pleasure swirling inside her. The heat of the steam.

“More… please…”

“More stars?” Judith’s voice faltered, her breathing noticeably changed. “I’m not sure that’s something I can do.” She paused, another smile glimmering on her lips. Something was coming. Judith was going to take it. Their conversation made no sense, but for some reason when Judith spoke…

_“Do you like that, Estelle?” _Judith asked fiercely.

She couldn’t fight it. She let go. “Yes!” She couldn’t stop. Her body shuddered as she came. “Yes, it’s so good, it’s so good…” Rita tightened her grip around Estelle, a sharp gasp escaping her as well.

Silence.

Judith was speechless. Or maybe she had nothing to say. Or maybe she couldn’t speak. Either way, she never moved, never looked. She didn’t need to.

Estelle had been much too selfish. She had let herself get lost in that fire. It clung to her skin, the pleasure still floated between her legs, but her mind had cleared up. She couldn’t believe what just happened, she couldn’t believe what she was doing, but she didn’t want to stop.

She pulled open Rita’s towel, revealing her small frame to the night sky.

“H-hey…” Rita finally mumbled, a hint of shame at her cheeks.

Estelle wouldn’t allow that. Rita was a beautiful woman. Her breasts were small and firm, but Estelle loved how easy they got a reaction out of her. “Shh,” she blew into Rita’s ear, kissing it. Estelle pressed her chest into Rita’s back, one hand at Rita’s chest, the other between that exciting warmth at her legs.

“Um,” Rita huffed, her eyes closed hard. Judith’s naked body sat right in front of her, one foot lazily dangling in the bath.

Estelle knew what she was doing. She wanted this. She wanted Rita to enjoy herself.

“Do you want to look?” Estelle whispered.

Rita huffed; eyes clenched closed. “T-this is some kind of trick question… I shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay if you do,” Estelle found herself saying, the words trickling out like hungry drops of saliva.

“I… I, um…”

Estelle pulled Rita in closer, resting her head on the mage’s shoulder. “I think it’d be hot.”

Eyes opened for a split second. They fell on Judith. Estelle felt the fire between Rita’s legs. Rita looked away. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” Estelle said surprisingly easily. She had no idea she would be so into this.

Another side glance. Another shudder. “Y-you’re sure?”

Estelle sighed pleasantly. “Yes. I want you to feel good.”

“Sorry, I just… I was afraid it would be like I’m cheat-…”

“Shh. It’s okay.” Rita truly was such a big softy on the inside. Estelle’s chest felt the warmth of that flame again, but this time it was a soothing. Calm like the soft steaming ripples of the hot spring. She knew how selfish she was being. However, the notion that Rita was so prickly to almost everyone else on the planet except Estelle… It was too much. Her lips found Rita’s neck. “I love you.”

At that, Rita’s nervousness evaporated. She opened her eyes, a cheeky smile forming at her lips. “This is such a weird time to say that.” Rita paused before looking back at Estelle briefly. “Love you too.”

Rita’s gaze finally fell on Judith’s body. Estelle couldn’t help but look too. She was an attractive woman, who wouldn’t want to see her? But it wasn’t just her curvy hips, her slim frame, her gorgeous violet hair, or even those wet breasts. Judith exuded so much mystery, so much power. What was going through her head as two women had sex right in front of her? Was she enjoying this just as much as them? She still never even looked their way. For someone with supposedly no self-control, she certainly had a lot of it at that moment.

Rita squirmed slightly in Estelle’s healing hands. Like always, Estelle put a bit of magic at her fingertips, tiny sparks of Aer buzzing between Rita’s legs and at her nipples. She was really enjoying this wasn’t she? Estelle had never gotten Rita so close this quickly…

Suddenly Judith let out a yawn. Was she sleeping?! Or was that an act, too? Or… was her face red?

“Mind if I ask you two something?” Judith said, eyes still star bound.

Estelle nibbled at Rita’s ear, hinting her motives. _I want you to respond. _

“Um… go ahead,” Rita replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

“You two are watching the night sky as well right? Enjoying the view of the stars?” Judith stretched her legs, a hand absentmindedly brushing against her breasts. She was having trouble sitting still.

“Uh-huh. Yeah,” Rita said. Her voice didn’t betray much. There was a gasp here and there, but she wasn’t quite as into talking as Estelle had been.

Judith ran a hand down her legs, fingers trickling water at her thighs. “You’re not looking at me, right?”

“N-no. Not at all,” Rita lied, her chest heaving, eyes glued to Judith’s form.

“Wonderful. Just making sure.”

A cute peep bubbled out of Rita. “Why?” she asked, as if the question so desperately needed an answer.

Judith’s legs splayed open and her wet fingers dived between her thighs, rubbing hungry circles. “Oh my, no reason,” she said simply, another hand pressing against her face. “Just wanted to make sure. I wouldn’t want to be caught doing something… _strange._”

Rita gulped. Estelle gasped at her neck, tongue flicking at her skin.

Judith was masturbating.

Not even just that. She dipped a hand casually into the hot water, pouring it over her chest, wet fingers tracing along her breasts, hardening her own nipples. Judith’s body shuddered with what seemed like ages of need. How long had she been waiting to touch herself, to pleasure herself?

“Geez,” Rita huffed, the lips at her legs so warm. Her body slightly rocked against Estelle’s fingers under the water, tiny waves breaking against the spring’s walls. Estelle noticed Rita was already clenching her jaw, gritting her teeth in an effort to hold back. Goodness, she was so close… But it seemed she wanted to wait for something.

Judith broke the silence as well, maybe against her own will. A quiet moan drifted out into the steamy mist. Her hips bucked forward into the cold air. She quickly dipped another hand in hot water, getting herself even more wet. Judith’s free hand massaged her breasts, pinching at her nipples. Could it be she was already so close too? Could she sense Rita?

“I can’t… I…” Rita mumbled to herself. Estelle drank up her delirious pleasure. Whenever she did this, Estelle knew what was about to happen. Rita’s body shuddered in Estelle’s hand, her hips lurched forward, orgasm held tightly in Estelle’s grip.

But that wasn’t all. Estelle stared in disbelief as Judith tilted her head back, practically falling on her back. Judith was coming too, wasn’t she?

“Gods, yeah…” Judith whispered to herself, shivering with lust. She licked her fingers, spread out on the ground, lost in herself. Estelle was amazed at Judith’s lack of inhibitions, but at the same time, Estelle wasn’t about to lick her own fingers like that, ever. Hot to look at though!

Rita quickly swiveled around in the water, hugging and peppering Estelle with kisses, maybe even a little guiltily. Estelle giggled. The two of them were completely nude in the spring together and it felt so right.

However, one thing did feel a bit off… a bit unfair. Nothing was unfair between Rita and Estelle, of course, but…

The daze of orgasm wearing off, Judith suddenly curled up like a spring and hopped to her feet, eyes finally staring straight at the two women she been avoiding for so long.

“That was a fun little game, but I think I’m tired of it now. If you don’t mind.” Her eyes glinted under the moonlight, and her smile returned.

Estelle didn’t try to cover herself, but she could tell Rita was fighting the urge to. She stared Judith head on, never wavering. Judith perched herself above the bath like a tiger, her legs coiled up and ready to pounce. She tilted her head, that smirk of hers becoming less and less mysterious.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Rita said, trying find something for her hands to do other than cover herself. She placed them at her hips.

“Only fair I finally get a look, isn’t it?” Judith raised an eyebrow, licking her lips. “You have no idea how much I wanted to cheat.”

“It-it’s not a game!” Rita argued.

“Isn’t it…” Judith mumbled to herself, eyes falling on Rita. The mage stood her ground. “My, you two are so cute.” Her eyes darted to Estelle, wild and fiery. She asked something then, something without words. That fire burned brightly, it crackled and danced in the night, and it spoke without speaking.

_Do you mind?_

Did Estelle understand that correctly?

Estelle nodded, heart pounding.

“What’s the matter with you?” Rita growled. “You better not be up to anything shady.”

Judith grinned. “Oh, I think I’m fairly obvious.”

“There’s nothing obvious about you! Other than you think you’re so hot,” Rita grumbled. Estelle felt electricity in the air. A storm. Rita wanted it too, didn’t she?

In a flash, Judith was on Rita, a shadow in the moonlight. She grabbed Rita’s wrists, pinning her wet body against Rita’s tiny frame. Estelle gasped, but kept watching.

“I do think I’m quite hot, yes,” Judith whispered, her breasts practically smushing Rita’s face. The mage struggled but found Judith’s grip nearly impossible to break free from. “What do you think, Rita? Do you think I’m hot?”

Her face burned blood red, a mix of anger and clear attraction. “Shut up, you’re so stupid! Let go of me!”

Estelle took a deep breath. Would it be wrong to… do this…? But this - this was amazing. Judith towered over Rita, looked down at her with a ravenous hunger that Estelle had never seen before. All the while, Rita stood up to her, eyes filled with rebellion and desire. It would be okay if Estelle just backed off from the bath and kept a hand at her legs, right? That would be okay, right? Surely, yes…

Silvery light highlighted her violet hair. “Do you want me to let you go? I will.”

“Agh, shut up! You idiot!” Rita’s thrashing proved useless, leaving her breathless and thirsty.

“I’m still not hearing an answer…”

Rita was loving this wasn’t she? Finally, someone she could pour all her energy into without fear. Estelle had seen that side of her before, but Rita always held back, always afraid to truly go too far with Estelle in fear of hurting her.

Estelle didn’t mind either way. If this helped Rita, then it helped Estelle. Besides, it was already so _good_. It’d be fine to maybe touch her own breasts while she watched, right? That should be fine… they were too busy anyway.

“Don’t you dare let me go, you coward,” Rita hissed, finally finding an acceptable answer. “If you do, I’ll smash you to a pulp.”

“Oho, now _you’re_ tempting _me_! I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing you try.”

“Agh, I told you to shut your stupid mouth!”

“Wanna make me?”

“Fine!” Rita’s body suddenly levitated out of the water, magical Aer encircling her. She used it to hop up into Judith’s face, planting her mouth against Judith’s, firmly quieting both of them. Estelle worked herself faster, warming up at the sight of Judith’s surprise.

But Rita wasn’t done yet. She planted her feet on Judith’s stomach, pushing her backwards, knocking her off balance and back against the bath’s edge. Rita used this time to turn the pin around, gripping Judith’s wrists and pushing them behind her head.

“How’s that, huh?” Rita turned her head over to Estelle, a proud grin on her face. She witnessed the masturbation, a little confused, but at the same time, turned on by it. “Did you see that Estelle? Pretty good, right?”

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” Estelle giggled, continuing her light circles. The laughs tickled her throat, and Rita’s proud smile only fanned the flames at her chest. This was so strange, she admitted, unable to stop.

Judith grinned under Rita’s grip, the wild eyes of a predator shining under the moonlight. “So, you want to give your girlfriend a show, do you?” Her hands remained locked under Rita’s grip; her body pinned down by Rita’s legs.

“Not much of a show if you ask me,” Rita breathed back. She had that same smile. Wild and untamed… just like Judith. How exciting… she would have to take mental notes on how to get Rita’s wild side out later.

“Oh? Too easy for you?” Judith said, her hips pumping upwards into Rita’s. Judith wasn’t even struggling. She had Rita right where she wanted.

“Yeah-hey!” Rita gasped, her body jumping up with her thrusts. “What the heck is this supposed to-ah-do?”

Judith smiled, her hips rising and falling, lifting Rita’s little frame with ease. “Hm? Nothing at all. I’m struggling under your grip, o powerful mage.”

“Geez, hey…” Rita said through a moan, trying to keep her grip. “Cut that out, that feels…” She stopped herself, blushing bright, body shuddering. She seemed to be bucking back against Judith without knowing it.

“Feels what?” Judith grunted.

“Shut… up.”

“Say it.”

“Just… be quiet…”

“Say it.”

“I’m not… Ah… going to.”

Rita’s grip loosed. Her mind drifted back into that pleasurable haze. Judith saw her enemy trip up, and without hesitation, without remorse, she flipped their positions, sliding out of Rita’s hands like a snake. In a flash, she had curled around Rita’s slender body, keeping her arms tied behind her back.

“Let… ah- go of me!” Rita wailed half-heartedly.

“You don’t want me to.”

Rita simply growled in response, her face a mess of heat.

“I figured as much.” Judith giggled, scooping up Rita in her arms. Rita let out a yelp, but surprisingly didn’t struggle. “All this water is going to prune us up. Plus, don’t want it getting stuck in places.”

“L-like what places?”

Judith laughed. “Our ears of course.”

“You’re so -ah- stupid!” Rita tried to say as Judith pressed her down on the ground. Estelle was pleased to see that there was a nice soft towel there for them to continue wrestling on.

“Now tell me how this feels,” Judith said, her hips pressing down onto Rita’s, their slick bodies moving with ease under the starlight.

“Like -ah- nothing!” Rita tilted her head back. She wasn’t even struggling to get out from under Judith.

“Don’t lie to me,” Judith said harshly, a playful smile at her lips. “You just want to be tamed, don’t you?”

“Look who’s-ah-talking!”

“Goodness me, you’re right, Rita.” Judith sighed into her ear, licking just below her earlobe. “You’ve tamed me so well already, after all. I’m nothing more than a slave to your desires.”

Estelle let out an excited peep, scooching closer. That seemed to have worked on Rita. Rita closed her eyes, hands desperately kneading Judith’s slippery breasts. She didn’t reply.

“Come on, I admitted it to you, why don’t you admit it to me?” Judith’s tongue roamed over Rita’s lips.

A crack in her defenses. Rita moaned into Judith’s mouth, hungry for her kiss. “Admit… what?” she finally said.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Ugh.” It was probably meant to sound more like a complaint but came out as another grunt of pleasure.

“Say it. Say how I’m making you feel.”

Estelle could hardly breathe. _Say it! Say it!_ she thought to herself, fingers flicking against something inside her, something harder, exploding with desire.

“No, I-ah-I won’t…”

“You want to say it, don’t you?”

“Mmm, ah… I…”

“Please?” Judith’s voice dripped with sweat and lust, much like her body.

“Fine… it’s…” Rita sighed. “It’s good.”

Estelle’s fingers found her own nipples absentmindedly.

“Just good?”

“Ugh… really… really good…” Rita admitted, each thrust pushing a new sound out of her.

Judith trailed her hand down Rita’s chest, lifting Rita’s back up with the other hand. “You’re good too. You wanna come with me?”

J-just like that?! Estelle huffed, her body lurching forward towards their rocking bodies. To think Judith would say that so casually…

“You… you’re so…” Rita must have wanted to say something along the same lines too, but as per usual, Judith’s words had a mysterious way on people. “Yeah… yeah, okay, fine, I want… I want to.”

“Say it, then,” Judith said breathlessly.

“I want to come with you! I want to come with you so much, I want to come right-ah!”

“That’s so good, that’s so perfect…”

Their bodies roiled and shuddered as they orgasamed into one an another, the sight of them too much for Estelle to handle as well. To think these two beautiful women were essentially fighting for Estelle! Maybe not in the traditional sense, but they were doing this for her… How did Estelle get so lucky?

She came with them, ripples of pleasure rolling across her skin yet again.

For a brief moment, Judith laid atop Rita’s small body, holding the girl’s head in her hands, planting one last deep kiss. Slowly, she slid up to her feet, her breasts slick with both of their sweat. Her eyes locked onto Estelle’s, tongue licking at the edges hungrily. Estelle’s heart pounded.

Judith crept forward slowly, the pale moonlight sparkling behind her. She gently took Estelle’s hand. Estelle let out a tiny gasp at the hot sensation.

Suddenly, a whip crackled through the steamy midnight air.

A sash wrapped itself around Judith’s wrist, pulling her away. Rita was at the other end, feet buried into the ground, her cloth-like whip clenched tight.

“Sorry if this makes me a hypocrite,” she said calmly. “But I don’t want you to touch Estelle like that.”

Judith’s eyes went wide for what seemed like the first time ever, but she conceded easily enough. With a light shrug, she let go of Estelle, backing away. “Ohh, you certainly know how to make a girl jealous don’t you? Maybe I won the battle, but you won the war, hm? Fair enough.”

Estelle’s heart bumped in her chest with a new invigoration.

“Sorry, Estelle, agh, I just… I can’t,” Rita sighed.

“That’s okay!” Estelle quickly dashed to Rita, wrapping her arms around the mage in a tight embrace. “I don’t mind.” It was really hot to think Rita could be so protective over Estelle anyway. Estelle always had protective knights growing up, but that was only because she was a princess. They didn’t care for her like Rita did.

“H-huh? Really?”

“Mmmhm!” Estelle mumbled through a kiss. “Although… maybe you could fuck me while Judith does things to you?”

Rita’s face lit up like a volcano, steam practically shooting out of her ears. “G-geez! Estelle! You’re way more into this than I would have guessed!”

She giggled into Rita’s hair, unable to contain herself.

“I-I mean if that’s what you want, I certainly won’t complain,” Rita added through a light kiss.

“Nor will I,” Judith added, staring at the couple with a wet finger in her mouth. “But I think we’re due for a change of scenery, don’t you? How about I call Ba’ul over and we finish this in the ship?”

“M-more?! Right now?!” Rita huffed.

“If you don’t mind,” Estelle said through a smile.

“It’s great exercise,” Judith added casually.

“I mean! I guess!” Rita admitted, throwing her hands up. “I admit I guess I am still a little…”

“Horny?”

“Estelle!”

The two girls giggled, still staying so close to each other, not even wanting to part to get dressed. Thankfully the night wasn’t over, and by the looks of it, there’d be many more like this to come. Estelle kissed Rita once more, her lips still wet with Judith’s taste and a hint of chocolate. Delicious.

“Hey, don’t think I forgot what you said!” Rita added, scowling at Judith who appeared to be ready to leap away into the night. “You were supposed to clean up!”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Judith said, hopping over the Yumanju’s fences and into the forest. As per usual, she added nothing more to that. Ba’ul’s cry rang out in the night, signaling their ship was near and ready to depart.

“Agh, is she going to leave without us?!” Rita said, scrambling to gather up her clothes with Estelle. “Come on, come on, ugh, that ASS! She knows we’re not dressed yet!”

Estelle laughed, clinging to Rita’s slippery body as a ring of Aer pushed them out to the sky, the wind blowing between their bodies. Hopefully no one would see a pair of nude women floating up to their flying ship, but at the same time… maybe she didn’t mind if they saw. As long as she was with Rita, it would be okay.

As long as Rita held her, as long as everyone saw how much Estelle cared for Rita, how much Rita cared for Estelle… it would be okay. Their love shone brighter than any star in the night sky, burned hotter than any fire.


End file.
